


To Love; And To Be Loved In Return

by thegaygladers



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for everything, The Fever Code Spoilers, newtmas - Freeform, newtmas poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaygladers/pseuds/thegaygladers
Summary: the tale of two boys who found each other in the unlikeliest of places





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know. I don't know what this is.

**I**

You feel him before you see him.

He is like a truth you have known your entire life

but discovered only when his pull and your hands

collide

and you draw the curtain that separates him from you

uncaring of whether if it may be the last thing

you do

**II**

It is as if he heard you calling for him

the call came from deep within

and you never even knew it to be.

And so you have called him unknowingly

And he has come, knowing everything

And you are glad because now your loneliness feels a little warmer

**III**

You are a tangle of limbs as

you share your last laughter of blissful innocence with him.

 _Last_ because they take him away from you, cruelly,

and _innocent_ because he hates you as he leaves.

And though you run back,

as you run back

you are forgetting him slowly.

  **IV**

Your eyes fall on him first

like a habit

even when everything is so new.

He is still kind and still soft and still broken

and still beautiful.

but you don’t know that and you don’t know him,

and so he is just

kind

and soft

and broken

and beautiful

for you have forgotten him of before.

You have lost your heart and lost the ‘still’.

**V**

You love him all over again. ****

You loved him as a boy

And you love him as a man

And perhaps you will love him in all your other lives.

Because you will always find a way back to him

And you are because he is,

And because he is your home and you reach for him to save you

but you will bear it all to protect him

and he

 _grounds_ you

So of course you have fallen,

like every other mad time because he is

Magnificence

in the way he shines and he has

bewitched you.

Perhaps destiny is a veracity

and you are now a believer.

You bleed and battle for your life

and every time he stands beside you

slowly

quietly

giving you his.

And so you live because he

fights for you.

Maybe your soul is consumed by him

Or maybe his body is built with pieces of you.

**VI**

It is agony

parting from him again

worse still

for though you may not remember knowing him;

loving him, you have not forgotten.

While his smile is a wonder

etched into your

spine and skin;

His blood is all that haunts you as you fall into

the abyss

and the only bitter taste in your mouth

where once there used to reside the sweetness

of his name.

You are a shadow of a being,

happiness flinches at the sight of you.

your existence holds no reason without him.

And so you choose, like always,

To trail in his wake.

**VI**

Go. He waits for you.

* * *

> _ the tale of two boys who found each other in the unlikeliest of places _


End file.
